Les yeux couleur menthe à l'eau
by Korry's
Summary: J'ai une fois de plus franchement la flemme de faire un synopsis. Une prochaine fois !


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je débarque avec une _songfic_ sur la team Gaï. Ici c'est la chanson "Couleur menthe à l'eau" interprétée par Eddy Mitchell. Elle était sur la liste des songfic que je me devais d'écrire. D'un côté car elle est frappante de similitudes avec le personnage de Sakura. D'autre part car elle me rend nostalgique. Souvenirs de soirées étudiantes...

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture.

* * *

Encore une sortie. Avec toujours les mêmes amis, et moi qui tiens la chandelle. Dans ce bar américain, celui que nous fréquentons depuis le lycée. Pour tout vous dire, ça date. Et puis pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir ce soir ? Je savais bien que j'allais m'emmerder. Boire de la bière et écouter le vieux juke-box cracher de vieilles chansons américaines. Accompagner Tenten et Neji, à ce bar était une idée débile. Tout ça pour qu'ils aient bonne conscience. « Nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble, nous sortons souvent avec nos amis » aimaient-ils dire. Peut-être que par « amis » ils insinuaient « moi » Rock Lee. Moi le seul ami qui acceptait encore de sortir avec eux. Supporter leurs regards mièvres, subir leurs surnoms aussi idiots qu'inutiles et me taire. Oui, vous faites un beau couple ! Oui, mais moi je suis seul. Seul comme ce juke-box qui tente de cracher ses décibels pour qu'on lui délaisse plus d'attention. Mais tiens, il n'est pas seul aujourd'hui le juke-box ! L'espace d'un instant je quittais la conversation que j'entreprenais avec Neji.

Elle était sublime ! La belle femme aux longs cheveux rose.

Quand par miracle j'arrive à détourner mon regard de ses yeux menthe à l'eau Neji et Tenten se délectait des mièvreries. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que j'avais mis ma tête ailleurs. Cela me laissait plus de temps pour y redéposer mes yeux.

 _Elle était maquillée  
Comme une star de ciné  
Accoudée au juke-box  
Elle rêvait qu'elle posait  
Juste pour un bout d'essai  
À la Century Fox_

Sa fine taille, sa mine fière. Elle semblait s'imprégner de la chanson. Un frisson parcourut mon corps. Elle venait de changer de chanson, quelque chose de très doux. Le slow allait conformément à ses mouvements, dans une lenteur esquisse. Si proche mais pourtant intouchable. Elle semblait à ses années lumière de moi. Je passais machinalement ma main dans mes cheveux ébène. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose à présent : que ses yeux croisent les miens.

En outre ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle planait. Elle regardait le plafond pour perdre son regard dans un projecteur qui se trouvait là. Là ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent et scintillèrent de mille feux. J'aurais tant voulu être avec elle. Etre là, mais avoir l'esprit là ou elle laisse vagabonder le sien en ce moment. Va-elle se décider à baisser ses yeux ?

 _Elle semblait bien dans sa peau  
Ses yeux couleur menthe à l'eau  
Cherchaient du regard un spot  
Le dieu projecteur  
Et moi je n'en pouvais plus  
Bien sûr elle ne m'a pas vu  
Perdue dans sa mégalo  
Moi j'étais de trop_

Elle quitta des yeux le projecteur, elle baissa le menton. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et bien sur ne me vit pas. Peine perdu… Je me remis la tête sur les épaules pour tenter d'accomplir mon rôle de chandelier. Je regardais Neji et Tenten en souriant. Ils avaient recommandé une tourné. Ils ne m'avaient même pas demandé ce que je voulais… Ils m'avaient repris une bière… Bon c'était certes ce que je prenais depuis le lycée dans se bar. Le seul de notre ville à avoir cette marque en brune. Et étant donné que l'alcool fort était néfaste pour moi, je ne prenais normalement rien d'autre que de la bière. Ce n'est pas que je ne tiens pas l'alcool, loin de là. Mais disons que dès que je prenais de l'alcool dit « fort » je me transformais en un autre homme. Et le lendemain il me devenait impossible de savoir ce que j'avais fait la veille. Mais là j'avais envi d'un whisky. Un whisky pour oublier la charmante demoiselle du juke-box.

La demoiselle du juke-box qui n'était plus. Elle avait disparue ! Un rapide regard à droite, personne. Aussitôt un furtif regard à gauche, la voilà. Elle s'avançait vers le flipper. S'avancer était un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt qu'elle dansait. D'une marche lente, sensuelle, vicieuse. Sa longue chevelure rose se balançait entre ses omoplates. Elle bougeait ses bras dans une chorégraphie minimaliste et millimétrée. En parfait accord avec le slow qu'elle avait lancé plus tôt. Quand elle tourna la tête je vis dan son regard une profonde tristesse. Ses sourcils remontés. Ses doigts crispés.

 _Elle marchait comme un chat  
Qui méprise sa proie  
En frôlant le flipper  
La chanson qui couvrait  
Tous les mots qu'elle mimait  
Semblait briser son cœur_

Ma bière venait enfin d'être servie. Je n'attendis pas de trinquer avec mes bougies pour boire ma première gorgée. Ma gorge était sèche, il fallait que le l'hydrate rapidement. Vite me rafraichir. Vite quitter se bar, avant que cette muse ne m'envoute comme une sirène. Mais trop tard, malgré moi mon regard s'était posé sur l'inconnue aux cheveux rose. Rose comme mes joues à ce moment. J'avais chaud. Vite une autre gorgé.

« Lee, Lee tu m'écoute ? »

Tenten me secoua la main. Elle avait planté ses yeux noisette dans les miens. Tenten me fit remarquer que ce soir j'étais dans la lune. Non Tenten, je ne suis pas dans la lune, je suis sur terre. Sur cette terre remplie d'injustice. Avec cette muse qui refuse de me voir. Cette femme ressemblait aux plus belles égéries de parfum. Ses yeux verts s'étaient noirci avec la musique, le châtiment d'un amour non réciproque. Je me décidais enfin de regarder Tenten, pour simuler m'intéresser à son histoire. Au moins elle ne pourra plus rien me reprocher.

 _Elle en faisait un peu trop  
La fille aux yeux menthe à l'eau  
Hollywood est dans sa tête  
Tout' seule elle répète  
Son entrée dans un studio  
Le décor couleur menthe à l'eau  
Perdue dans sa mégalo  
Moi je suis de trop_

Tenten avait fini de raconter son histoire. Elle m'avait délaissé pour se noyer dans les yeux de son bien-aimé Neji. Je parcourus rapidement la salle du regard. Elle n'avait pas quitté son flipper. Je cherchais du regard ce qui pourrait me libérer l'esprit de cette femme. Mais le vert de ses yeux n'arrivait pas à quitter ma tête. Il me fallait trouver un autre point, une autre personne, sinon Neji ou Tenten allaient se douter de quelque chose. Mais autour de moi il n'y avait que des habitués. Les mêmes piliers de comptoirs, les mêmes lycéens, les mêmes étudiants, les mêmes actifs, les mêmes retraités… La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait les cheveux noirs, et les mêmes ténèbres habitaient ses yeux. J'en oubliais aussitôt les yeux couleur menthe à l'eau de ma muse aux cheveux roses. Je ne pensais plus à elle, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. L'homme dévisagea la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose. Son regard noir s'arrêta un instant sur le flipper. Puis il tourna son regard vers le juke-box. Comme s'il détestait la chanson que la femme aux cheveux rose avait choisi.

 _Mais un type est entré  
Et le charme est tombé  
Arrêtant le flipper  
Ses yeux noirs ont lancé  
De l'agressivité  
Sur le pauvre juke-box_

Je m'empressais de regarder en direction du flipper. Son bruit rassurant s'était arrêter. La femme aux cheveux rose s'était arrêtée de jouer. Elle avait délaissée le flipper, mais aussi son air assuré, et sa démarche féline. Pour la première fois, je la vit baisser ses yeux. Puis baisser la tête, regardant le sol ou ses pieds. Elle s'avançait lentement vers l'homme aux yeux noir. Ils quittèrent sans un bruit le bar. Neji et Tenten n'en surent jamais rien. Et la principale intéressée, la fille aux yeux couleur menthe à l'eau, non plus…

 _La fille aux yeux menthe à l'eau  
A rangé sa mégalo  
Et s'est soumise aux yeux noirs  
Couleurs de trottoir  
Et moi je n'en pouvais plus  
Elle n'en a jamais rien su  
Ma plus jolie des mythos  
Couleur menthe à l'eau_


End file.
